toontownfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Toons, doodles, and cogs. Oh my!
Chapter 6 Toons, doodles, and cogs. Oh my! Previous Chapter Next Chapter "Whoa, i never thought that Sportsbots were real. Thats it i'm becoming a fishertoon." said Bailey. The toons went into battle, but the Sportsbots then became fully grown. "I will strike you out!" yelled a Pitcher, which had the face of a pitcher glass, ranged from levels 3-7, and was skinny. It's gag weakness is squirt guns, because they don't like it when toons fill them up from their head. They used squirt guns, which surprisingly lasted pretty long. "Sparx, where are you getting the water?" asked Violet. Sparx quietly put some squirt guns in the Pitcher's head to refill them, but something amazing happened. Sparx began to gain mental control over the cog! "Whoa! How do you control this this thing!?" yelled Sparx, trying to get used to this new power of his. As he was making his way through piles of graves, broken gags, and not-so-playing-dead doodles, he rammed the cog into a hidden door, that lead to "Cog Rehab!? Oh... for cogs who experienced too much fun." Sparx went to get everyone, and went inside the Cog Rehab building. Inside was a Downsizer acting like a therapist, talking to a Big Wig, a Loan Shark, and a Mover & Shaker sitting on a few couches. "Now Mr. Bigwig, when did this start happening?" asked the Downsizer. "Well, it all started happening when I was called for a cog invasion, but I think a toon called it. I witnessed many of my neighbors getting blown up, and I would almost got taken myself.. then the invasion ended." "Moron." whispered Bailey to Sparx. "Now Mr. Shark uh..." The Loan Shark was half skelecog. "So... what happened?" "Well, I worked in a Dollar Mint next to the Supervisor. I was about to get promoted to supervisor until 4 toons came in. I think one looked like a skeleton." Sparx remembered the skeletoon outfit in the mint. "Those toons put up too good of a fight.. but they THOUGHT they destroyed me. I layed on the ground for a few hours, until Ambulance Chasers came. Since then i've been scarred for life." "What an idiot." whispered Nutty to Matt. "Now Mr. Shaker, whats wrong with you?" asked the Downsizer. The Mover & Shaker was, well... shaking. "I-it all started when I worked for my boss, and th-then a bunch of f-fake cogs betrayed us and fought us. I was sadly destroyed, but put back together. Since then, i've been jumpy around anything t-t-toon related." "Let's crash this meeting!" said Sparx. When the cogs saw the toons, The Big Wig, Loan Shark, and Mover & Shaker ran away in horror. The Downsizer took off his therapist glasses and stood his ground, but was quickly destoryed. Bailey and Trixie quickly met up with the other cogs and destroyed them into thin air. Sparx hit a few of the lighthouses in Lighthouse Lane, which had even more strange, mutated cog experiments gone wrong! Some looked like a Big Cheese mixed with a Head Hunter, a goon mized with a Molder, and many more strange, mutated creations. "These cogs are freaking me out! Look at this thing! It looks like a tree with cog parts!" said Matt. "That ''is ''a tree with cog parts you dummy." said Bailey. Dang... if we ever get out of this cog world, i'll invent something epic: Matt Shades! They have optional HD and 3D!" said Matt. "Yea, I don't think that idea is going to work, but if it does... i'll take 2 please." said Angel. Hey, you think you'll need any help with Barnacle Boulevard Bailey?" asked Trixie. "Nah, I think i'll do just fine." she replied back. She wondered into Barnacle Boulevard, whixh was completly underwater. She found an old submarine, and began taking down mutated underwater cogs. The submarine had dual pie torpedos, and many other different features. She bumped into a drain while shooting a mixture of a Loan Shark and a Legal Eagle. She pulled and the entire underwater cog population came with it.. and sadly, so did the submarine. Bailey jumped out at the last minute. Everyone else went to Seaweed Street and took down a cog facility. Inside a lab.... "What the... looks at all this weird stuff! It's gotta be worth at least 20,000 jellybeans!" said Trixie. "Look at this! Its a recipe for turning toontown into cogtown! Eh, we won't need it." said Violet. After the cogs in the wasteland were finished, they made it to former Daisy Gardens... now the V.Ps workzone! "I see they never fixed the doodles breaking out of the pet shop." said Sparx. The toons found out that Sellbot HQ expanded a LOT, and the V.P now lives in what was Oak Street. "Ok, if were put Sellbot HQ back in its place, we need.. cream pies." said Sparx, who had just started to get serious about what they were up against. Everyone got out cream pies, and a few birthday cakes if neccesary. As they wondered through Oak Street, they saw so many sellbots it made their heads spin! They also saw something else: the last missing page to Family Secrets. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions by ttsbb1 Category:The End of Toontown Chapters